


The Past Lives in My Heart

by itsreallylizzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, F/M, Fate, History, Love, Reading, Time Travel, Victorian, diaries, not that historically accurate though, the government, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylizzy/pseuds/itsreallylizzy
Summary: A historian that works in reading and archiving historical documents falls in love with a Victorian era women just by reading her diaries and in a moment of desperation he, working for the government, steals highly experimental time travel device to see if his love can be returned





	The Past Lives in My Heart

He walked up the gray stairs if the gray government building. He took one last look at the gray skies before walking into the equally gray building. Every day the same thing, the same routine, the same book to read.

He took out his ID and showed it to the guard stationed in front of the door that lead to elevator. He walked into the elevator and sent himself to the bottom floor. One glance into his office showed him that the stacks of books he hadn’t finished reading yesterday hadn’t magically disappeared. He didn’t become a historian to land a job in reading documents for the government. He wanted to talk, to write, and to give presentations on history to people. But instead he was sitting in a small office, speaking to no one, and reading whatever books and documents his boss sent his way. 

His work was simple and repetitive. He read a book, added it to a spreadsheet and wrote a description and reason of historical importance. It felt like one giant, never-ending homework assignment. 

Halfway through the third document of the day his boss came into his office with a box full of books. 

“Here. This is your next assignment,” his boss said, dumping the box down onto Vincent’s desk. 

“What the hell is this?,” Vincent replied in disbelief. “I’m not even done with the last stack you gave me. Give them to Lou, I’m sure he could use the work.”

“These are diaries, Vincent. An upper class family donated them to us after finding them.” His boss sighed. “You know what to do, ok. Read them, enter them. It’s easy. I’ll take the other stack of your hands.”

Vincent rubbed his temples. Diaries. He hated diaries. Poorly written most of the time and dreadfully boring always. But if she was upper class… 

“Fine. What year are they from?” he asked, reluctantly agreeing. 

His boss smiled. “They start when she’s 18, the year 1879.” 

His boss took the rest of the others and left his office. Vincent moved the box closer to him and reached in to grab the first book. 

The first thing written on the first page was her name, Nora Browning.


End file.
